User blog:PrincessAndie8thprincessofheart/Andie and the Kingdom Hearts characters talk about... FANFICTIONS!
Andie: Hey guys! I'm suffering from extreme writers block on Cartoon County High, so I'm starting up something new to help me get over it. ONE SHOT REQUESTS AND DISCUSSION BLOGS! I'm here with Sora, Kairi, Riku, Roxas, Namine', Xion, Ventus, Aqua, and Terra! Today we're discussing Fanfiction.net. Oh, and this discussion might get a little naughty, so if you're amish, don't read this. Sora: I hate that site. When it's not SoraXRiku, it's SoraXRoxas or SoraXVen. Andie: I never heard of the last one. O.o Sora: I made it up. Andie: There's actually a crack pairing of Sora and Terra. Terra: Leave me out of this, please. >.> Andie: Speaking of couples, for one shot requests you guys can request romance one shots for the following couples: SoraXKairi, RoxasXNamine', VentusXXion- Riku: They never met each other. Andie: Too bad, I like 'em anyway- and TerraXAqua. Sora: Do you know what I hate more than yaoi? LEMONS. Everyone: *shudders* Andie: I like lemons. Ventus: YOU would. You're not getting them written about you. Andie: I read a really good one where Terra had a love potion dumped on him by Ventus, and had a bunch of Kingdom Hearts girls stalking him. Then he took advantage of an all-too-willing Aqua, and found out that she loved him even when the potion wasn't affecting her. Namine': THAT'S SO ROMANTIC! :3 Terra: I thought I told you to leave me out of this. >.< Andie: And besides, there are no VentusXXion lemons. I looked. Xion: That's a relief. Roxas: Humor me, WHY did you look? Andie: Because I was bored. They just had one sucky story about them and that's it. I sat in my emo corner the rest of the day. Riku: Says the girl that wants to make a music video of Donald and Goofy using the song "If You Were Gay". Andie: JUST FOR LAUGHS AND TO MAKE FUN OF THE PAIRING! I AM NOT A FOLLOWER OF THAT PAIRING! Sora: You're one to talk, Riku, every yaoi fan pairs you with King Mickey when they aren't pairing you with me. Andie: I hate that pairing. I'm gonna shoot whoever came up with it. Riku: Is that a pairing everyone takes seriously, or is it a crack pairing? Sora: I think it's solely crack. Andie: I don't know... I know an actual follower. Riku: YOU HAVE TO BE KIDDING ME! Sora: WHO IS THAT! Andie: I'm not saying names... Aqua: Why are we discussing this? Andie: I don't know... I thought it would be an interesting topic. Sora: More of a controversial topic. Andie: GASP SORA USED A BIG WORD! Sora: GUESS WHAT ANDIE! I'M NOT STUPID! Andie: heh heh, Evil Strawberry. Ventus: That video was so funny! Aqua: I swear, YouTube has some stupid videos on it. Andie: You thought Double Rainbow was funny! Terra: I saw that, I swear that guy was high. Aqua: I think he was too, but that was pretty funny. Andie: Alright, request one-shots and discussion topics. Also, let us know if you are a serious follower of RikuXMickey- Riku: We'd rather you didn't- Andie: And ignore Riku's pleas. Ciao! Category:Blog posts